As is known, during the operations of landing of an aircraft, the latter must be braked in order to reduce its speed and so that it comes to a halt in safe conditions within the length of the landing strip. Braking of the aircraft occurs by means of the action of brakes of an aerodynamic type and by means of the action of mechanical brakes coupled to the wheels of the undercarriage of the aircraft.
Currently, undercarriages of aircraft are provided with mechanical disk brakes which are operated by pressurized oil coming from a hydraulic circuit; in particular, the braking action is modulated manually by the pilot by acting on a brake pedal that acts on valves of the hydraulic circuit.
As is known, disk brakes are subject to rapid wear on account of the high kinetic energy that must be dissipated during braking of the aircraft.
The disk brakes moreover reach very high temperatures that may jeopardize their efficiency and drastically reduce their service life.